We could be forever
by splendid-kurisu
Summary: SPOILER DEL FINAL DE CITY OF LOST SOULS. Asique si aún no lo habeis leido, manteneos alejados. ¡No me echeis la culpa de si os habeis spoileado!


Realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba haciendo allí. Tampoco era la primera vez que le pasaba desde hace unos días. Y cada vez se sentía más y más idiota. ¿Qué narices había pasado? Sonrió con nostalgia y miró hacia los pisos de arriba. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Bueno, ambos sabían desde el principio que su relación estaba destinada a terminar estrepitósamente, aunque no imaginaba que de aquella manera. Y mucho menos que todo sería por su culpa, cuando intentaba hacer todo lo contrario. Alec se dio media vuelta, decidido a andar un rato más antes de volver al Instituto, a pesar de que fueran las 2 de la madrugada. Se había convertido en un hábito, le ayudaba a disiparse. A pesar de que había pasado más de una semana no conseguía distraerse, pero tampoco organizar sus sentimientos por mucho que pensaba en ello, lo cual convertía su cabeza y su corazón en un auténtico lío.  
"Por supuesto que te amo, más de lo que pensé que podría hacerlo. Pero aun así, terminamos. No cambia lo que hiciste." eso había dicho. Y esa frase no había hecho más que hacer que el ojiazul se sintiera como una real porquería. Porque aunque tuviera la certeza de que el brujo lo amara, no se sentía con las fuerzas ni el poder de cambiar lo que había pasado. Magnus hacía que pareciera irremediable. Además tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, de todas formas.

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ - gritó roncamente, dándole una patada a una farola cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del apartamento de Magnus. Sobre esas horas no había nadie por la calle, pero se preguntó si habría despertado a alguien. - _... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

El cazador de sombras se llevó una mano a la frente suavemente, apartándose un poco el flequillo. Lo cierto era que se había descuidado bastante. Isabelle le había dicho que se arreglara, y que fuera a divertirse por ahí con ella, conseguir a alguien más ... Pero él no era así, definitivamente no podría. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No en que Magnus y él habían cortado, no, ni en la forma de arreglarlo tampoco. Se pasaba los días sumergido en los recuerdos, viviendo en el pasado y en los buenos momentos. Se sentó en unas escaleras de un lugar cerca de Manhattan, a lo lejos podía ver el Instituto. Ojeó la calle y se vio a si mismo corriendo con una maleta no demasiado grande en la mano, camino a casa de Magnus el cual estaba preparando el portal para irse de viaje juntos. Notó que caían gotas sobre sus manos y sobre sus mejillas y al cabo de un rato empezaba a llover con fuerza. Lo lógico era que se fuera al instituto o en busca de un refugio, pero en esos momentos la mente de Alec no estaba como para pensar con lógica.  
Se había prometido a si mismo que no lloraría. Rió suave e irónicamente, mientras lágrimas que se camuflaban con gotas de lluvia caían sobre sus mejillas. Era tan dado a hacer promesas que no podía cumplir ...  
"Tendremos esperanza", "No permitiré que te ocurra nada" ... "No lloraré". Por el ángel. Era tan sumamente penoso que no podía siquiera cumplir las promesas que se hacía a si mismo.  
Pero él ya sabía que olvidar a Magnus no iba a ser cosa de un día para otro. Hah, ni siquiera sabía si de verdad lo lograría. Aunque maldecía al maldito brujo multicolor para sentirse mejor, aun siendo su culpa, se le había olvidado de qué manera odiarle. Y para ser sincero, tampoco quería saberla.

Cuando la lluvia cesó un poco, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el instituto. Mientras andaba sacó de su sudadera un colgante que llevaba siempre al cuello, con una "M" reluciente. Nunca se lo quitaba, pero tampoco permitía que nadie lo viera, siempre iba escondido bajo las camisetas. Magnus tenía su respectivo, con una "A" de color negro. De hecho, Alec lo tenía por insistencia del brujo, pero la verdad esque era bonito. Bajó la cabeza y se preguntó si Magnus conservaría el suyo o si lo habría tirado a la basura o cualquier otra cosa.

- _Junto con ese adiós, podrías habermelo dicho, ¿sabes?_ - murmuró, agarrando el colgante con su mano derecha, tan fuerte que se estaba haciendo daño en la mano. - _Cómo romper esta promesa ... Y cómo amar a alguien más. _

Porque el cazador de sombras, que en ese momento se sentía lo más pequeño de la faz de la tierra solo tenía una cosa por segura, y era que Magnus ocuparía gran parte de su corazón para siempre. No era el "para siempre" que quería. Pero aprendería a conformarse.

* * *

¡Haaaaaaaaaaai!~ User al teclado~~

Bueno, esto en realidad es un delirio de anoche, ya que me quitaron internet y bueno, estaba moñas ;A; Y la ruptura de Malec fue lo que más me afecto de todo el libro, estoy bastante tocada por ello ;w; Pero meh, habrá que aguantarse y esperar a ver que pasa en City of Heavenly Fire 3  
Gracias por leer, y no olvideis que los reviews hacen feliz al fanficker ;/_/;

Kissus~


End file.
